


Office Hours

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 师生AU，无头无尾的写作练习灵感来源： 齐祖接受De Morgen采访说 “I would take Hazard to Madrid with my eyes closed.”（我以前知道这句话，但不知道这是在09年（09年是什么概念，就是本泽马、总裁和卡卡到你团的那年……所以这里是天真幼稚（？）的渣球和年轻气盛的齐祖





	Office Hours

 

齐达内靠着走廊的窗台叹了口气。这里的视角很好，可以看到花园中央的喷泉雕像和现代风格的小教堂，组织义卖的学生们开始忙碌起来，长桌把草坪分割地七零八落，空地上堆放着五颜六色的纸箱。他再次检查了上衣左口袋、上衣右口袋、裤子左口袋、裤子右口袋以及之前未发现的上衣内侧口袋，除了一张可以用来充当“最不该让孩子看见的垃圾食品清单”的超市购物小票之外一无所获。可是齐达内清楚的记得，早晨出门之前，左手咖啡杯，右手钥匙——上面挂着一只模样独特的卡通公鸡，以至于曾经有来自威尔士的学生小心翼翼地问他是不是热刺球迷。

 

抱着试一下的心态，他转了转门把手。

没有锁。

 

阿扎尔坐在——更确切地说是瘫在——他的办公椅上，举着当年的老照片认真研究，看见有人进来，无比坦然地笑了一下，“这位同学，现在不是办公时间，请去教务系统查清楚再来。”

 

齐达内没有理他，反手关上门，“你什么时候偷走了钥匙？”

 

“同学，这种简单的问题不要麻烦你的教授，自己去检索。”

 

于是教授看了一眼摊在办公桌上的书和笔记本，立刻就搞懂了状况，“我已经给图书馆打过电话，这两本最新版后天就可以上架，你要用书为什么不直接说。”

 

看到对方不配合玩角色扮演又看穿了自己的目的，阿扎尔扭动屁股在椅子上坐好，“那多没意思啊，还要劳烦您把书带给我，课间的时候我摸了摸挂在墙上的西装口袋，嘿，你说是不是很巧。”然后故作机智地挤了挤眼睛。

 

齐达内走过来，把办公椅连同上面的人一起推到旁边，晃晃鼠标唤醒电脑，“书用完了？”

 

“用完了，没什么实质性修改，就是能让脚注好看一点，你知道，这门课的老师最关心没用的表面功夫。”回答问题的人一边讲话一边旋转座椅，试图把自己晃成一道虚影。

 

“是不是出勤率也算表面功夫？昨天开会的时候听说你又没去上课。”

 

阿扎尔不晃了，库尔图瓦答应帮他签到的，当时坐在图书馆的台阶上信誓旦旦地保证，我要是忘了，以后足球比赛守门被穿裆——他和自己是同一支队伍，还是不要被穿裆比较好。

 

看见学生一脸迷茫，年轻的教授勾起嘴角，他不想透露缺勤率达到30%才影响成绩这种事实，他也确信阿扎尔不会去翻学生手册。

 

无论如何嘴上还不能服输，阿扎尔把书归原位，笔记本塞进包里，嘟囔着“我又没逃你的课，你有没有顺便听说期中测试只有一个人是优秀。”

 

“不用听说，一猜就知道。”齐达内拍拍他的头，“我记得第一次给你们上课，点名表扬设计思路的时候你过分激动，我还担心自己吓到你。没想到半年过去连办公室都被你抢走了。”

 

“我也记得，”阿扎尔蹭过来挡在他和电脑之间，“但是我已经进步了，不会被夸赞到颤抖。不过教授，还是有其他办法让我颤抖的。”

 

齐达内扯了扯领带，隔壁的西蒙尼从意大利出差回来就开始生病，今天也没能上班。

 

办公室的门锁需要从左向右拧半圈。

 

遮光窗帘的缝隙里可以窥探到庭院里的蔷薇。

 

安全套故意或者不故意地忘记了，润滑剂在书包后面的口袋。

 

男孩跳起来坐在办公桌上，他说测评了十几个地点，这里是弥补接吻身高差的第二好位置。第一好是自己站在电动扶梯更高的台阶，让齐达内抬头。

 

挂在脚腕的裤子让面对面的姿势很难操作，然而阿扎尔拒绝把衣服脱干净，“否则就没了偷情的乐趣。”齐达内把对这个理由不置可否，只是突然把年轻人从桌子拎到地上，翻过身，快速进入，听着对方吸气的声音，在逐渐涨红的耳朵旁边说，“这样是不是比较有偷情的感觉？”

 

他们谁都没再开口，彼此碰撞的肉体是房间内唯一的声源，齐达内想起独自一个人在实验室的日子里，机器运作的声音也是这样填满房间。这个男孩与那些实验有什么区别呢？一样的前景光明，一样的结果难测。你很难说出一项新发现是从公式、培养皿还是浴缸里的灵机一动开始。你也很难说出他们的故事源自午餐会同事一句“你有没有关注叫艾登的那个小孩？”，还是盯着显微镜又盯着他的绿眼睛，抑或初生牛犊无所畏惧的试探。

 

中午下课的时间到了，窗子没有关好，义卖的声音泄露进来，有个女孩子大声问 “你们是情侣吗？如果买两个可以打折哦！”

 

阿扎尔突然颤抖了一下，毫无征兆地射精。他两腿发软，腰背随之坍陷，似乎要逃离身后的撞击。齐达内伸手把他捞起来，顺便吻了吻汗淋淋的后颈，手掌里的触感过于饱满，让年长者生出“不能再放任他胡乱吃东西”的责任感。

 

齐达内很想搞明白这种责任感的来源，是作为前辈自然而然的关心还是恋人之间对彼此生活的侵犯。他似乎一直活得很清楚，原来的学业，现在的事业，和同学的关系，和同事的关系，和之前恋人的关系。直到最近一段时间，越来越多事情超出掌控范围，而每件事情都或多或少与阿扎尔相关。这有点像那个关于沙子的俗套比喻，你抓得越紧，跑掉的越多，对于齐达内而言，可怕的不是流走的那些，而是他已经可以预见，未来两手空空的时候，还会有几粒粘在指缝怎么也甩不掉。

 

好在阿扎尔恢复了一点精力，再次主动迎合他的动作，感谢神经、激素或者什么别的东西，随着生理高潮逐渐迫近，理性如同落潮的海岸线节节败退。徘徊在脑内的胡思乱想被冲刷地一干二净，他对身体最后的控制就是把自己从男孩的体内抽出来射在两腿之间。

 

阿扎尔跌坐进办公椅，一条腿搭在扶手上。他疲惫又充满活力，看过来的目光混杂着见面之初的崇拜和熟稔之后的戏谑，即使齐达内只是在提裤子系腰带。他理所当然地等着，有人会过来帮他清理，问他午饭吃什么，晚上想去哪，最后威胁他不许再逃课。

 

而他也会一脸不情愿地走进下个礼拜的教室。

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> eyes closed：https://www.goal.com/en/news/90/french-football/2009/05/29/1293532/zinedine-zidane-recommends-lilles-eden-hazard-to-real-madrid
> 
> 其实被齐祖夸赞开心到颤抖也有出处，但我想不起来是哪个采访了……  
> （补充：有非常厉害朋友记得出处！（https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2348100?t=554）感谢 ！！
> 
> 以及，很多高校是明令禁止师生恋的，然而，这种事哪管的住啊……
> 
> anyway，这只是一篇车/团/阿扎尔球迷的自我心理干预罢了………………


End file.
